


Dépendance

by Ambrena



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Emperor's New Groove (2000)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 00:26:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6216208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>De la nature de l'attachement d'Yzma à Kronk...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dépendance

**Author's Note:**

> Tout est à Disney.

En dépit de son âge canonique, Yzma avait des besoins. Des pulsions serait probablement un terme plus adéquat. Des velléités charnelles, des fantasmes inavouables. Grâce à la magie, son corps décharné avait gardé une souplesse presque surnaturelle, dont elle comptait bien profiter à des fins peu décentes. Sa peau sèche et ridée se languissait d’attouchements obscènes, ses cuisses maigres se serraient de désir, son ventre plat mais flasque se tordait dans l’attente de caresses goulues et de baisers voraces.  
Or, en dépit de son inénarrable crétinerie, de sa naïveté sans bornes, de cette espèce d’innocence crasse et de cet insupportable contentement de soi-même, Kronk était la personne toute désignée pour les assouvir. Sa stature de colosse et ses muscles saillants, bombés à souhait et souvent suintant de sueur, étaient tout désignés pour la pratique et brutale besogne dont elle avait besoin. Le jeune homme disposait de la flamme de la jeunesse, d’un enthousiasme fervent et d’une dévotion qui permettait les plus intimes des faveurs. 

C’en était devenu extrêmement embarrassant, mais il fallait bien s’avouer quelque chose : la conseillère royale était devenue dépendante de lui, non seulement dans sa vie quotidienne mais également sur un plan totalement privé et intime. Cruelle ironie. À son âge canonique et étant donné sa situation de conseillère impériale, il lui fallait néanmoins profiter de cet étalon autant que possible, de son odeur de musc, de ses va-et-vient routiniers bien que satisfaisants, de ses sourires niais, de ses baisers maladroits. 

Il avait été d’un tel aveuglement, lors des premières avances qu’Yzma lui avait faites ! Elle avait pratiquement eu à lui mettre la main au panier – et ce, littéralement – afin de lui faire comprendre ce qu’elle voulait vraiment : son membre dur en elle, gorgé de vie et de sang ; sa sève qui se répandait dans ses chairs infertiles et fanées ; une jouissance stérile mais satisfaisante pour eux deux. Avec le temps, lui avait-elle susurré, elle avait amassé en sa mémoire un grand nombre de manières qui permettaient de faire jouir un homme, et même de le faire crier et gémir, sans qu’il puisse garder le moindre contrôle sur son libre-arbitre. C’est ce qui arriva à Kronk, au début, une fois le voile tombé de ses yeux naïfs. 

Le temps passant, néanmoins, elle prenait plutôt possession de lui comme on utilise un objet plaisant, sans chercher une seconde à le satisfaire, mais au contraire intensément enfouie dans l’assouvissement charnel de son propre plaisir, de son contentement personnel. Une union égoïste et intense, qui commençait et prenait fin lorsqu’elle, et elle seule, le décidait. Un accouplement bestial mais voluptueux, qui ravissait ses sens vieillis et la ravivait, tandis qu’elle puisait en lui sa force vitale, au fur et à mesure que sa précieuse semence venait se déverser dans ses organes morts.


End file.
